closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Studios/Others
The Robe (1953): The opening credits is superimposed in front of the red curtain. The normal logo fades in and out at their usual points. Young Frankenstein (1974): A grayscaled version is used, in accordance with the film's colors. Johnny Dangerously (1984): It plays as normal, but when the music is ending, instead of fading to black, it freezes and fades into colorful shapes that represents the logo. The first part of the opening credits took place, before it fades to the rest of them. Edward Scissorhands (1990): The spotlight animation goes as normal while the logo is tinted in steel blue, and the snow is falling over it with the structure is covered. Volcano (1997): '''The logo has a slight gold tint and when the animation finishes, it moves upwards into a black background. ''X-Men'' (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), and X-Men: The Last Stand' '(2006): It plays as normal, but when fading to black the "X" in "FOX" flashes & dims out. '''Minority Report (2002): '''The 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Pictures logos take place in an underwater scene. '''The Day After Tomorrow (2004): '''The logo changes its colour to dark blue throughout, and before the camera stops moving, a thunderstorm begins happening.' '''Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010):' The 75 Years version plays as normal. After the music ended, the black outlines trace the "Celebrating 75 Years" portion as the background transitions into paper and animated spotlights draws in. The outlines is wiggling throughout. The camera pans down to the almost-drawn 20th Century Fox structure & byline which the lines draw in to complete them. The camera then zooms out to reveal that the variation is on a tearred up piece of loose-leaf paper at the front of the red "DIARY" on the wooden floor. The cover opens up to reveal the first page as the underlined "September" writes in the center. As it writes, Rodrick whispers "Greg." and the latter groans. The page flips to the first shot of the prologue. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011): It plays as normal, but as the byline fades in the black outlines trace the entire animated logo. As the music ends, it serves into the opening theme. Then, the camera pans down to reveal the bottom part of the structure and nighttime stars as the skating dome draws in and transforms into the first shot of the prologue. X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) and X-Men: Apocalypse (2016): '''The 2009 logo has the same variant as the previous X-Men films. Also, the X-Men theme is incorporated into the last notes of the fanfare. '''The Maze Runner (2014): As the last note of the music hits, the bylineless version cuts to black. Fant4stic (2015): The bylineless version plays as normal, but when it fades to black the light gives the "F" in "FOX" a bit more before dimming out. The Peanuts Movie (2015): '''Schroeder is seen playing the fanfare on his piano in front of the structure. '''Ice Age: Collision Course (2016): '''A combination of the 1997 and 1998 fanfares is used. '''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017): The bylineness version plays as normal, but during the music's hanging note paper cutouts move in to make it animated. After the music ended, the opening theme starts as the camera pans down as paper cutouts creates the exterior of Corny's Family Resturant and transforms into the first shot of the prologue. War for the Planet of the Apes (2017): '''A bongo version of the fanfare replaces the usual fanfare. ''The Greatest Showman'' (2017):' The classic 20th Century Fox Cinemascope-era logo animates as usual, accompanied by the abridged version of the 1998 version of the 1997 music. Just like ''The Maze Runner variant, it cuts to black as the last note hits. But, the music then serges into the movie's opening song "The Greatest Show", as the grayscaled version of the variant of the Bridge of Spies international release is shown, but faster and cuts out at the end, into the TSG Entertainment logo. Unsane (2018): 'On the international release, the sky is darker than usual, just like the ''Fault In Our Stars variant. Also, the logo fades in just after the first searchlight, as does the fanfare. '''Condorito: The Movie (2018): '''A red feather flies through the logo. At the end of the logo, a shadow of Condorito appears, who picks the feather and puts it in his tail. He walks away as the logo fades out. '''Bohemian Rhapsody (2018): '''The fanfare is played on an electric guitar. '''Alita: Battle Angel (2019): The logo starts off normally, but before the fanfare finishes, more searchlights engulf the logo and transform it into a metallic gold logo with a futuristic city backdrop and a darker sky, and "20th" into "26th". 'Terminator: Dark Fate (2019): '''The logo is tinted in greeny-blue, sped up and static-shocked, with the 1980s logo shown very briefly. Also, Sarah Connor's asylum interview from ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day plays over it, and the logo flickers into footage of the same interview to proceed into the Skydance, Paramount and Tencent Pictures logos with the same variation. Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Logo Variations Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Studios